


After

by Anonymous



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A backup just in case
Kudos: 1
Collections: anonymous





	After

Tonight was the seventh match on the WrestleMania X7 card, which was a street fight between Shane McMahon and Vince McMahon with Mick Foley as the special guest referee. Both McMahons walked out to Vince's entrance theme, with Vince having his daughter Stephanie keeping him company.

Due to having more in-ring experience, Shane was dominating his father during the beginning of the match, attacking him with various weapons such as a kendo stick and monitors whenever he got the chance.

As Stephanie watched at ringside, Shane laid Vince on the Spanish broadcast table and was going to perform a diving elbow drop off the top rope but his sister Stephanie pulled Vince out of the way, just before Shane crashed through the table.

Trish Stratus then came down the ramp and towards the ring, pushing Linda McMahon out in a wheelchair. As Linda sat there in her sedated state, Trish went to check on Vince, before slapping Vince to the floor to the chorus of cheers from the audience.

Stephanie responded by slapping Trish, causing her to fall back to the other announce table. Trish then responded by causing her and Stephanie to get into a fight that led them out of the stadium.

With Stephanie and Trish walking up the ramp and towards the back, as referee Foley tried to wheel Linda out to safety, Vince hit him with a steel chair, and then pulled Linda into the ring to make her watch as he beat down Shane with a garbage can.

However, Linda stood up to the loudest pop from the crowd, as Vince stood there with a trash can being held over his head by his arms, looking at Shane on his knees and pointing behind him.

Vince turned around to see his wife standing up and before he could react, Linda kicked him where it hurts, right at the McMahon family jewels, allowing Foley enough time to recover and attack him, wailing punch after punch until Vince was in the corner.

With Vince prone in the corner, Mick Foley ran to the other side of the ring and ran towards a prone Vince, slamming his knees to his face. Shane then placed a garbage can in front of Vince's face and hit his Coast-to-Coast dropkick, before going to pin his father.

1...2...3!

The crowd roared with their cheers, as Vince McMahon's theme song played in the arena, yet he laid down on the ring, while Mick Foley raised Shane McMahon's fist in the air. Linda McMahon, a no longer sedated Linda McMahon to be exact, clapped her hands and nodded her head as she looked inside the carnage of the ring.

Shane looked down to see his mother, before sliding under the bottom ring rope and out of the ring to hug him, holding her tightly while Linda did the same to her son. After that, Mick Foley took Linda up the ramp, while Shane still looked at his father, laying unconscious in the ring.

Meanwhile, Trish was still in the back chasing Stephanie around. After slapping Vince earlier in the match and brawling with Stephanie a bit, Trish had no intention of wanting to stop attacking Stephanie. Trish managed to catch up to her, grabbing her by the back of her long-sleeved shirt and turning her around to slap her.

Stephanie responded by slapping Trish back on her face, causing Trish to fall towards the wall, only for Trish to immediately respond by spearing her against the wall, her back smacking against the hardened bricks. Trish then spun Stephanie around and slammed her face against the wall.

Trish did the same thing again before Stephanie dropped to the floor. Trish came by to pick her up, only to get a pair of Stephanie's heels against her face, feeling Stephanie kick her, before crawling away. Trish managed to get on top of Stephanie and began to slap the hell out of her, even smashing the back of her head against the floor, doing anything she could to beat her senseless.

It wasn't until a couple of WWF referees came in that Trish had to stop, mainly because of the men that held her arms up and away from Stephanie, telling her to stop and to get off of her, while another referee stood in between the two women, not wanting any more brawling to be happening.

It was then that Mick Foley and Linda McMahon arrived at the scene, where Mick helped with Trish being held back, while Linda looked down at her daughter, who seemed to prefer her daddy to her mommy throughout this time. Linda looked into the eyes of Stephanie, seeing the fear in her eyes.

"You listen to me, Steph." Said Linda. "Just like Vince only has one son, I only have one daughter. And that daughter..."

She moved her hand to point at a certain woman.

"...Is Trish Stratus." Said Linda.

Linda turned to walk towards Trish, not turning back to the wide-eyed and shocked expression on Stephanie's face. Linda then looked towards Trish, who seemed to calm herself down over wanting to beat up Stephanie.

"Are you okay?" Linda asked Trish.

"Yeah, I'm fine now." Said Trish. "But unless that bitch is still standing, I'll..."

"I'll...take care of her." Said Linda. "Look, my husband lost to my son, and you got to beat up Stephanie. Let's just celebrate for the rest of the night, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," Trish responded, nodding her head as well.

Later in the night, and now at Linda's home, she sat down next to Trish, as they shared a bottle of red wine.

"How are you feeling right now?" Trish asked, hearing Linda sigh.

"I'm going through a lot right now." Said Linda. "With my husband and Shane and Stephanie, I remembered a time where we used to be one happy family."

"Listen..." Said Trish. "I'm sorry for being involved with this. I didn't know Vince wanted to have a public affair with me. I didn't know that man could be so crazy like that. I had no intention of hurting you in any way."

"It's okay, Trish." Said Linda. "All that matters now is that is it's over."

Both women then took a sip of their wines.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, how was kissing Vince?" Linda asked.

"Um...it...was...interesting." Said Trish.

"Was it good?" Linda asked.

"It...wasn't the worst," Trish responded, chuckling a bit.

"Hey, it's not like all McMahons are bad at kissing." Said Linda.

"I didn't say that." Said Trish. "Or at least I don't think I said that."

"Well, maybe I know a McMahon that can change your mind." Said Linda, as she put her wine glass down.

"What do you me-"

Trish stopped talking, as she felt Linda's lips being pressed onto her own. Trish sat there with her eyes wide open and groaned a bit over feeling Linda's mouth on hers, but at the same time, she didn't find herself wanting Linda to get away from her. Trish found herself kissing Linda back, only for Linda to break their kiss beforehand.

"Why don't we go upstairs to my room?" Linda asked, taking Trish's hand into hers.

"Um...okay." Trish awkwardly responded,

Trish immediately cringed over the idea of wanting to do this, but she wasn't gonna turn back now. She watched Linda stand up to her feet as she did during Vince and Shane's match before and taking Trish upstairs to her bedroom. Trish kept thinking over and over to herself that she was making a mistake, but at the same time thought to herself that she couldn't be as bad as Vince was, right?

Linda walked into her bedroom first, taking Trish Stratus in with her. Once Trish closed the door behind her, she felt Linda tugging on her hand, as she went to sit down on her bed. Trish then sat down next to her and looked into Linda's eyes, while Linda moved her hand up to move some of Trish's hair that was covering her face away.

Trish didn't know why she wanted to do this, other than that she wanted to do this. After all, she had a pretty intimate relationship with the Chairman of WWF in Vince McMahon, so being with the Chairman's wife wouldn't be so bad. But at the same time, she could probably get in deep trouble if anyone were to find out.

Those thoughts went away, as Linda moved her hand to the back of Trish's head and pulled her in closer, while Linda leaned in towards Trish, pressing her lips against hers and kissing her for the second time tonight. Trish closed her eyes as she puckered her lips and kissed her back.

Kissing Linda was different from kissing Vince if that wasn't so obvious to notice. All Vince cared about was shoving his tongue inside her mouth, while Linda seemed to want Trish to feel good when their lips touched, as she moved her hand down to Trish's back and moved her hand in circles to caress her.

They pecked each others' lips several times, where each kiss they progressively pressed their lips against one another with harder force. Linda breathed in through her nose, smelling the sweet smell of Trish's aroma as she tasted her lips, while Trish moved one of her hands to Linda's leg, caressing her soft skin.

"Mmm, you're so sexy," Linda said in between kisses. "So much sexier than my daughter."

Trish chuckled a bit, before feeling Linda's mouth on hers once more.

"Don't tell her I said that," Linda whispered.

"I won't," Trish responded, before leaning back into Linda.

Linda moved her other hand up to cup her cheek, as her mouth parted opened against Trish's mouth. Trish opened her mouth as well, as Linda leaned her head and moved in closer, inserting her tongue in Trish's mouth and sliding against her tongue. Their tongue pirouetted with another, unlike the dance battle Trish and Vince had on that one episode of Smackdown.

Linda moaned in Trish's mouth, as she was enjoying every second she was spending with Trish at the moment. She enjoyed it so much, that she wanted to explore further into Trish's mouth, and her hand behind her head pulling her closer made that possible. Linda's moans were pretty silent but loud enough for only Trish to hear.

Linda moved her hands down to Trish's waists as she moved Trish down onto the bed, Linda chuckling a bit and feeling Trish's hands on her shoulders along the way down. Once Trish laid back on the bed, Linda laid next to her but found herself over Trish as they continued to kiss.

Linda's hand rested behind Trish's neck as they tasted each other's tongues, the taste of wine still lingered inside. Trish moved her hand up to Linda's head and brought her closer to her, as she began sucking at her tongue, Linda chuckling a bit and moaning at the feeling of Trish's lips around her tongue. Linda responded by gently biting at Trish's lower lip.

Linda laid next to Trish, as she moved her hand down Trish's body, stopping her hand at Trish's crotch to rub her hand in circles over her crotch. She felt and heard Trish's moans through her mouth, right before she broke their kiss and moved down to work on her neck, moving a hand down as well to hold her in place.

"Mmm, you're so good with that." Linda moaned.

The women then switched positions, with Trish now on top of Linda, still working on her neck, and not being bothered by Linda's hands taking Trish's jacket off of her body. Trish moved back to kissing Linda, feeling Linda grabbing a handful of her bare ass while they made out.

Linda had her other hand around Trish's neck, while Trish had her hands cupping Linda's cheeks. Their tongues danced with one another in each others' mouths once more, with Linda moving her arm around Trish's neck to intensify their dance. Trish then began to grind against Linda's body, moving her hand down to Linda's abdomen to hold her body up.

That left enough room for Linda to undo the buttons on her gray blazer, undoing each button one by one. Once Linda undid each button, she sat straight up, thus taking Trish with her. Trish moved both of her hands down Linda's arms, taking Linda's blazer off of her body.

They then both laid back down, Trish's lips still on Linda's as she moved her hand down to Linda's breasts, her bra being the only thing standing in her way. After about a few seconds, Trish then laid back down on the bed, as she watched Linda slide her black pants off of her legs.

With Trish still in her black leotard and Linda in her red lingerie, Linda straddled on Trish as they went back to kissing one another, with Linda's body being in between Trish's legs. Both women had their hands and arms all over the others' necks, as it was now Linda's turn to grind against Trish's body.

After about a few seconds, Linda broke their kiss and moved one of her hands down to Trish's leotard, sliding the fabric down and away from Trish's breasts. The second she saw one of her breasts pop out in front of her face, Linda dived down into Trish's chest, taking one of her breasts to her mouth.

Trish moaned at Linda's lips over one of her nipples, as she felt both of her breasts roaming free from her leotard. She moved her head up to watch Linda using her hands and mouth on her breasts, while moved her hands behind Linda's back to undo her bra.

Trish then laid back, watching Linda's bra slide down her arms and her breasts popping free from that contraption. After that, Trish sat back up and pressed her body against Linda's, as they continued to kiss. Linda moved Trish's leotard down Trish's body, with her stomach now exposed.

Linda now had her hands on Trish's smooth skin of her back, while Trish still cupped her cheeks. After that, Trish laid back down and watched Linda tug on the underside of her leotard and moving it to the side, exposing her bare pussy to her face. Linda didn't hesitate for a second as she dove her face in between Trish's legs.

"Oh god." Trish moaned, as she closed her eyes and arched her head back.

Her arms were laying on the bed and her legs stayed spread apart by Linda's hands, as she felt her lips and tongue against her pussy. Linda moaned at Trish's taste, as she moved one of her hands up to Trish's breasts, wanting to hear more and more of her moans, enough to fill the room of her voice.

Linda nibbled on Trish's clit, looking into her eyes as she did it. She heard Trish moan every few seconds, letting her know how great she was doing. She moved her hand to the back of Linda's head and began to grind against Linda's face, wanting more of Linda's tongue inside her pussy.

Linda then moved back up to kiss Trish some more, before Linda laid back on the bed and bringing Trish up to straddle over her face. Trish then lowered herself on Linda, feeling her tongue back onto her pussy as her ass rested on Linda's breasts. Linda had her hands back onto Trish's breasts as Trish looked down at Linda lapping up at her cunt.

Trish felt Linda pinching at her nipples, as her tongue darted in and out of her pussy, which made her moan even louder than before. Linda shook her head back and forth, making sure her tongue hit every part of Trish's inner walls. Trish had her hands pressed down against Linda's stomach as her moans turned into cries of joy.

Trish had her hands on Linda's wrists, holding her hands in place and not wanting her to take her hands off of her, as she went back to grinding against Linda's face. Linda moved her face in unison with Trish's crotch, keeping her tongue working at her pussy. Trish moved her hands forward and onto the bed, struggling to keep herself up.

"Oh, fuck, I'm gonna cum." Trish moaned out loud.

Trish grabbed Linda by her hair as she was thrusting her hips back and forth at a faster pace. Linda looked up at Trish, who squinted her eyes shut and gritted her teeth as her roars of pleasure came out of her mouth. After about a few more seconds, Trish arched her head back and screamed, as she released her juices out of her pussy and into Linda's gaping mouth.

Linda raised Trish a bit, enough for her to slide under her, and then sat up behind her. Trish turned her head and leaned into Linda to kiss her wet and soft lips, as well as to taste herself in Linda's mouth while feeling Linda's hand between her legs to lap up more of her sweet cum.

After that, Linda laid back on her bed, with her head and back resting against the headboards, as she used her finger to tell Trish to come closer. Trish smirked at the Chairman's wife as she crawled closer to her. Trish then rested her stomach on the bed, with her face between Linda's legs, sliding the crotch region of Linda's panties away from her snack.

Linda closed her eyes and bit her lower lip as she felt Trish's fingers grazing against her lower lips and her mouth on her clit. Trish had her other hand wrapped around one of Linda's legs, as her head shook up and down against Linda's pussy. Linda breathed out heavily after every time Trish's tongue made contact with her pussy. She moved her hands up to massage her breasts, struggling to keep her eyes open to look at Trish eating her out.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes, suck on it." Moaned Linda, as Trish sucked on her clit.

She then moved one of her hands up to the top of the headboards of her bed and gripped it, and then she leaned against her arm. Linda went to biting both of her lips, but that didn't really help in terms of silencing her moans, as Trish explored deeper and deeper into Linda's pussy with her tongue.

Trish moaned to herself over how Linda's pussy tasted, as her mouth was swallowed up by Linda's pussy lips. It was then now Linda's turn to grind again against Trish's face, which was exactly what she did, with Trish bobbing her head up and down to the rhythm of Linda's thrusts.

Linda then moved one of her legs up to Trish's back, as she found herself getting closer and closer to having her orgasm. She began to let out her cries of pleasure, moving both of her hands to the back of Trish's head to hold her in place. Trish closed her eyes as continued to lap up at Linda's pussy, practically begging her to cum.

"Oh fuck, Oh my god!" Linda screamed, as her hips began to buck.

Trish kept her mouth clamped onto Linda's pussy, as she could taste the sweet juices that squirted out of Linda. Linda continued to buck her hips against Trish's face, as Trish took more and more of Linda's juices into her mouth. After one last sigh and after one last drop, Trish backed away from Linda and moved up to share some with her.

"Mmm, you're so much better than my husband," Linda stated, both women sharing a laugh in between kisses. "Don't tell him I said that."

"I won't." Said Trish, as both women laid together.


End file.
